Percy Jackson's new friend is his enemy's son?
by no one but someone
Summary: Percy Jackson is at the Roman Camp, a new half-blood comes to Camp Half-Blood and volunteers to help. PLEASE TRY IT OUT! Don't know rating. It is humor/romance. This is my first fanfic DON'T BE SUCH A CRITIC! By original No one but someone
1. New kid

**A/N: I don't own PJO Wish I did.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

I was really trying to help Annabeth with her boyfriend but my memory hasnt given me the location of the Roman camp. Just then I heard a knocking on the door. I went to open it and found Grover at my door breathless. He said, "Come to the Big House quickly! I found a half-blood on the streets with the most powerful scent ever!" I quickly ran to the Big House where Chiron, Annabeth, Thalia, Tyson, and a kid with dirty blond hair with scraggily clothes looking down at the ground. He seemed about 12 years old. He took a glance at me and started to back up. Chiron said, "Now, now Jason means you know harm he is a son of Jupiter." The kid started running. Chiron sighed and galloped after him. He came back with the kid kicking and screaming. Chiron looked at Tyson. Chiron asked,"Tyson can you please hold Tyler?" Tyson grabbed Tyler and he seemed to calm down a bit but he kept on trying to get away. Chiron looked at Grover and asked, "Grover can you tell Jason how you found Tyler?" Grover swallowed and said, "Okay I was looking for half-bloods since one of the satyrs took the day off. And . . . and .. I was walking around looking for some when I found Tyler sleeping in a cardboard box; he had a strong half-blood scent, and," Grover took a deep breath. Then he continued, "Next to him was an _empusa_. So I dragged him over to Camp Half-Blood. Then the next thing I knew I was knocked out." Then He took another deep breath. He continued, "When I woke up Tyler was dragging me in the cardboard box to camp." Then the Tyler mumbled, "I miss my box." Chiron nodded and said, "You may sleep in the Hermes cabin for now." Then Tyler said, "I was thinking of sleeping in my box next to the Hermes cabin. Because I dont deserve to sleep with you guys." Then the kid left mumbling something about being surprised Zeus hasnt killed him yet or something. I feel sorry for that kid and why would my father want to kill that innocent boy.


	2. What's happening so far

**Chapter 2**

Okay I was chained to a wall at the Roman Camp. By the way never speak Greek at the Roman Camp, if you dont want to end up like me. Anyway I was chained to a wall in a storage room by the cafeteria. With occasionally a girl walked in and gave me some food. She had always had a look in he eyes, what was it? Shame? Pity? Betrayal that's it! So anyway I was praying to the gods (even Dionysus)to tell my friends to get me the Hades out of here! The only entertainment was counting the rats. **Sigh**. I hope Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Tyson, and Chiron find me soon.

**Jasons P.O.V**

I was trying to get Tyler to become friends with me but that didnt work out so much. He seemed only to become friends with Tyson, Chiron, some undetermined half-blood, and Mrs. O'Leary who really liked him. Then one day Tyler and Grover saw something outside the boarder that made their faces pale, it was a _empusa_. Grover said, "That's the _empusa_ I told you about." Then I saw a bunch of campers pushing Tyler towards the _empusa _with him screaming, "NO! NO! NOOO!" Then suddenly Tyler wasn't there any more he was down by the lake gasping for air, while the campers who were pushing him were tied up with confused looks on their faces. I walked up to him and asked, "How did you do that?" He shook his head and said, "You don't want to know". And with that said he went back to his cardboard box and fell asleep. So I decided to just leave him alone (I guess its a touchy subject). I decided to go to bed too.


	3. Were off to see the Roman Camp

**Chapter three**

**Leos P.O.V**

I was working on the ship. Then a little girl walked up to me and asked, "Need any help?" I looked down at her and said, "Unless you can fuse Festus's head to the ship ,no." Then Festus's head lifted off the ground and suddenly attached itself to the bow. I looked down at her and asked, "Hecate kid?" "Yep, and I'm only nine!" With that said she skipped away. Then I realized something, and asked, "Hey! How did you find this place?" But she was already gone. I looked at the ship with pride. Now all I had to do is get the mast and the ship will be ready to set sail. I ran to the Hephaestus cabin to ask them to make the mast. "Hey guys!" I asked. They replied, "What?"

"I need help making the mast."

"We'll help."

"Thanks. So we set to make the mast."

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I was lying down on my bed, when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Leo saying, "The ship is ready! Meet us down at the big house at 3:00 clock, with everything you need." Then he ran away to tell everyone else. So I decided to just go hang out by the Big House and waited for about a hour. Suddenly Percy Jacksons friends flooded the Big house. So I decided to join them. I found Tyson, Clarisse(I thought she hates him), Annabeth, Michael Yew, Piper, Thalia(When did she get here?), Nico, Leo, The Stoll Brothers, Tyler, Katie, Pollux,, Clovis, Tyler, and Grover. "We ready?" I asked Leo. He had a gin on his face and said, "Yeah, lets go!" Then we all got on and Leo said, "_afxisi_!"(Greek for rise!) Then the ship creaked and started rising. Then soon one of the walls of the Big House disappeared and we set off to find Percy Jackson.


	4. A Dream, and a Flashback

**A/N: Dont own PJO. Please read! It may suck now but will get better later on**

* * *

><p><strong>Percys P.O.V<strong>

Soon I got bored of counting rats and fell asleep.

In my dream I saw a flying ship with all my friends in it, some I didn't even recognize, one kid was reading a map, another was talking to Thalia and called her sister. I didn't know she had a brother, and finally there was another girl holding Thalia's brothers arm (good Annabeth isn't cheating on me). Finally there was one kid with tattered clothing was looking around like Zeus was going to blast him any minute (I know how he feels). Then the kid with the map yelled, "Were going to arrive at the Roman camp in five days time!" Then I woke up and heard someone saying, "Hey kid, one of our scout reported one of your Greek friends are coming. Were going to give them a warm welcome!" _Oh no! _I thought.

**Jane's P.O.V**

I hope the gods don't find out Tyler's secret. I saw him on the ship leaving a hour ago. I hope the gods didn't hear his secret when he told me _-Flashback-_

Tyler and me were just talking by the lake. We had a good time together until someone found Tyler his own home. Tyler said, "Hello? Gaea to Jane. Come in, over." I shook my head. I looked at him and frowned. Then I asked, "Tyler what happened to you? Last time I saw you your parents were in the highest class. Now you look like a homeless guy." Tyler replied, "I ran away." I was shocked. I yelled at him, "W.T.F! Why in the world did you do that for?" He shrugged and said, "Ill make you a list. One: They wont even let me make contact with my brother. Two: there was this _thing _that kept on stalking me like 24/7. Three: I found out who my real father is, found out his job, and what happened to him." I had a confused look on my face. "What does your father have to do with anything?" He looked down and said, "Well . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>MWhahahahaha Cliff hanger! I'm evil P.S. I may be evil but I still have a heart, please no flames!<strong>


	5. The Romans attack

**A/N:Disclaimer I don't own PJO but I do own Tyler and Jane.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jane's P.O.V <strong>

**During the flash back where we left off.**

Tyler mumbled something I couldn't hear. I said, "Sorry what was that?" He looked up at me and said, "Lets just say the gods aren't very fond of my father." I decided to stop talking about this subject. It may take 3 years to get the answer from him. I asked him, "So why are you going to help this Percy character in this quest?" He replied, "I need to clear my fathers name or at least mine. Besides I would feel guilty not helping." Then Michael Yew from the Apollo cabin came and said, "Come on to the Big House Tyler. Were all set to go. You better tell your girlfriend goodbye." "What!" We both said at the same time. Then we looked at each other and nodded. Michael Yew asked nervously, "What are you guys going to do?" Then Tyler kicked Michael in his manhood while I clocked him. He looked up and screamed to the heavens (even though its in the Underworld). Tyler left with a goodbye while dragging Michael to the infirmary. _–End of Flashback- _

Tyler is real special. I wonder who his dad is and why the gods don't like him.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

We where all set up to find that Seaweed Brain. I hope he didn't get himself into too much trouble. Then I heard Leo shout out that we should make it too the Roman camp in about five days. Its a good thing he installed beds. But still a lot can happen in five days. **Sigh**. If that Seaweed brain gets a new girlfriend hes gonna be with Hades for a permanent visit. I decided to go below deck to get out of the cold wind. When I got down I saw Michael Yew in a cot with a bandage wrapping around his forehead and one on a place I really shouldn't say. I asked, "What in the Hades happened to you?" He looked at me and said, "Tyler and his best friend happened." "Why in the world did they do this too you?" I asked with wonder. He said, "I called him and his best friend boyfriend and girlfriend. They both got mad at me so Tyler kicked me in my reproductive system and his friend, I think her name is Jane, clocked me." I looked at him and said, "I can see why I guess theyre going through the same stage me and Percy went through." The of Percy wade a tear go down my cheek. I whipped it away before Michael could notice I walked past his cot and fell asleep on my bed.

In my dream I was in a dark dungeon with a guy chained to a wall I couldn't tell until he looked up. (Ill give you a hint his name starts with a Percy and ends with a Jackson) I so wanted to hug him and tell we would get out of here soon, but I couldn't. He said, "I cant believe those guys betrayed me, after I became friends with them. Only because I'm Greek." He sighed. He then looked down and whispered in a barley audible tone, "The only bright side is that memories came back. Oh Wise Girl where are you?" Then my dream ended.

When I woke up I was surprised to be looking into the face of Piper McLean. I sat up straight but then bumped heads with Piper. I yelled, "Ooowwww!" She said, "Sorry but were under attack!" "What!" I yelled. I jumped out of bed and put on my amour and unsheathed my knife. I ran out to find some demigods on peagusi attacking us. I jumped on one of the peagusi and slashed my knife at the rider. He yelped in surprise/agony and dropped his sword. Michael came up and shot two other riders. Soon they thought they caused enough damage and we caused enough damage and flew off in the same direction we are going. Leo yelled," "They must be roman demigods. They must of sensed us coming somehow." I yelled at him, "Gee what gave you the first clue?" I thought, _This was going to be a long five days._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry the chapters are so short but they'll get longer with each chapter. I hope.<strong>_  
><em>


	6. Attack number two

**In this story Micheal Yew dosn't get killed, he just got severely injured in The_Last_Olympian.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Micheal's P.O.V<strong>

I walked down to the lower deck to rest on my cot. Those Roman demigods can doge arrows pretty good.

I was so tired I forgot to take off my amour before going to bed. It was really uncomfortable. But I was so tired I fell asleep easily.

In my dream I was by a very deep and wide pit. There was someone at the edge listening to something. Soon I was able to hear what was being spoken, it was like something was projecting the words into my mind.

I heard a voice saying, "_Get my son off the eternal island. He must grow up to become part of my army.'_ Then the person at the edge of the pit said, "Yes master." She then walked away and disappeared. I heard the voice saying, _"Once I leave my eternal punishment for having my hating sons, my true son shall rule with me._" My dream ended with me wondering who was that guy and who were his sons?

I woke up feeling quite better. But with bad news. There was someone near me saying, "Wake up! We crashed! A _empusa_ is trying to get Tyler!" I jumped up and grabbed my bow and went to the deck. I started shooting at the _empusa _who looked oddly familiar. She dodged very quickly and lunged at Tyler.

That's when one of my arrows hit her. She screamed at the wound but didn't disintegrate, instead she looked at me angrily and ran away into the woods.

Tyler was saying, "She's was after me all this time shes always after me." Nico tried to calm him down. Key word _tried. _All Tyler did in response was sob.

I tried to comfort him by asking him a question. I asked, "Tyler, do you know why shes after you?" Tyler nodded and began to sob harder. I decided to leave him alone and go to bed. As I walked down, this time I took off my amour.

When I was lying down I heard Annabeth sobbing she said, "I miss . . . you. . . so much." In between sobs. I thought _What was it? Sob your eyes out if youre feeling bad day? _I then went off to a dreamless sleep.


	7. Percebeth meet up

**Hey guys! Say hi to the peoples! I just became friends with Percylover3. Good person. Now on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>

I was in the dudgeon waiting for death (death by boredom to be exact). Then as a hit my head against the wall the brick became loose. I used my feet to remove the brick. Inside was a familiar object.

I grabbed it with my hand. The clay felt cold in my hands. I just realized it was Pandoras jar. I looked inside. I saw Hope in the jar swirling around. It looked bigger last time I saw it. The jar was warmer. I smiled at memory of my adventures.

Hope looked at me and seemed to smile back. I held it in my arms. Waiting for my friends to get me out of here.

**Reyna's P.O.V**

I was in the bushes watching the Greek demigods. I saw that girl Annabeth. I scowled at her. Then I saw Jason, MY Jason, holding hands with a Aphrodite child (who to tell you the truth didn't really look like a Aphrodite child).

I decided to complete my mission by kidnapping anyone I choose. I decided to go after the Athena child who took away the new kid I just became friends with, who turned out to be Greek. **Sigh**. I wish Lupa would let us be friends.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the Athena person backed up to study the ship. I quickly hit her on the back of the head with the butt of my sword. She fell unconscious. Weakling. Why would a son of Poseidon fall for this person? Only Jupiter knows (or maybe Venus).

I dragged her away, she kind of squirmed if she was having a nightmare (good). I soon came to the portal where I first came through and shoved her in there. I then jumped in myself.

We landed at the wolf house with Lupa waiting. I said, "I completed my mission!" Lupa nodded and said/thought, _"I can see that. Now take the hostage to the same room the other is in."_ I thought, _"D*** it! Now if he becomes friends with us or something he wont go to me! S***!"_

I turned and yelled, Frank! Bring the hostage to the prison by the cafeteria! Frank ran to the girl and dragged her away.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

The next thing I knew I was in a dudgeon. With sea green eyes looking into mine. I yelled, "Seaweed brain!" I got up but clonked heads with him. We yelled, "Ow!" at the same time. He said, "Come over here and look." I saw a slant in the wall.

He reached his hand inside and pulled out a jar. He opened it and I saw a spirit inside. I said, "That's Pandoras jar!" Percy rolled his eyes and said, "Thank you lieutenant obvious."

I said, "These people are reeeeeaaaaaaal happy campers." He asked, "You mean because of the chains?" I rolled my eyes and said, "No because of the pickle juice. Of course I mean of the chains!" He said, "Okay! Sheesh."

**Grover's P.O.V**

I suddenly started dreaming about pickles.

**Tyler's P.O.V**

I was sobbing from one of the worst experience of my life. I was trying to get people to leave me alone. But all they do is try to comfort me as if I was a baby. At one point someone asked, "Milk?"

I then ran into the woods trying to get away from my enemies (They're not yet but when they find out who my father is they will). I heard someone whisper in my ear, "Won't leave you alone, eh? Don't blame you."

She then grabbed me and shoved me towards a group of Hyperboreans. She told them, "Keep him watched! While I kill the ones who kidnapped him."


	8. Tyler's little secret

**I'm sorry it took so long but I thought you guys stopped reading, but then I decided to do this anyway. If you guys stop reviewing completely I'll stop writing. If you have a reason to not review I'm sorry, but to the lazy a**'s who stopped because they're d***'s, f*** you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's P.O.V<strong>

While I was held captive my friend was killing my friends (I think). I was looking at the dumb a** bodybuilders playing with boulders.

I saw one accidently bump the other and then they got into a fight. I snuck away while they fought like toddlers (big muscular toddlers to be exact).When I saw her I grabbed as many rocks as I could and started throwing. It was a good thing I had a good aim. There was good news and bad news.

Good news: She stopped killing my friends. Bad news: She started charging at me with flaming hair, while all I had were pebbles compared to her.

I grabbed the closest thing (a branch) and swung. I hit her, hard, in the face. She went straight through a tree and went screaming away.

Jason said, "Nice swing." I said, "Thanks, I watched some baseball."

Grover asked, "Why's she always after you?" I said, "Cause of my immortal parent." Jason said, "Ok. Wait, why didn't you say godly parent?"I said, "My parent is a titan." All of them gasped (except for Grover who fainted). All (but Grover) yelled/asked, "Who?"

I looked down and said, "Ummmmm."

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was in a dungeon with Annabeth, and Pandora's jar in my hands. She asked, "Wait, could that be their boundary strengthener?" I shrugged and said, "Maybe."

We waited for a while. Eventually we saw something shine. I grabbed it with my hand (BTW the chains are long enough to go almost to the door). I felt its bumpy surface. A seashell! Wasn't that one of my dads symbols? Any way, I guess Poseidon is watching us, but is forced to not help (or something like that).

I looked over to Annabeth holding a clay owl in her hands studying like a textbook. I said, "Our parents must be watching us." She said, "No dip Seaweed brain." We waited, and waited, and guess what? We waited more. I soon found myself tapping my foot like a weird, crazy, d*** person would do.

I decided to break the awful silence. "Soooooo." Annabeth said, "Be quiet Seaweed brain, I'm trying to think." I decided to shut up. She could reach me even in those chains. My ADHD mind wondered off and I started thinking about how many sailors have drowned because of my father being angry with someone.

If I would of known I would be imprisoned I would've brought my IPod. I soon fell asleep.


	9. Tyler's dad, and a family reunion

**This chapter had new gave me knew ideas as I writen it. Hope u like! P.S sorry it took so long. I had to go to a camp for a week.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's P.O.V<strong>

I said, "Well, my dad is-. Actually Ill let you guys guess." Piper yelled, "Atlas!" I shook my head. Leo yelled, "Oceanus!" Jason said, "Prometheus!" I shook my head. One guessed, "Rhea?" I said, "I'll give you a hint, Percy has encountered him."

Michael Yew yelled, "Coronus!" I nodded. All gasped. One pulled out sword. Leo stopped him before he could kill me. Leo asked, "How where you born?"

I said, "During the war, Coronus fell in love with a mortal who understood him. He gave an offspring, me. While he was losing he sent me to the lotus-eaters island. I stayed there until one day I crawled out (the hotel version in Las Vegas) with my friend and ran into an orphanage. I grew up there with my friend until a rich family adopted me. I soon ran away. During beginning of the next titan war, Coronus found me and wanted me to fight. On the _S.S. Anadrama _I ran into a demigod. I was about to attack when he gave me advice to leave. I took it. I grew up homeless until Grover found me."

Everybody (besides Grover who passed out, and Clovis who fell asleep) said either, "Wow." Or (surprisingly) "Cool." Jason asked, "Then what does the _empusa _have to do with anything?" I said, "She's my body guard Coronus sent when he found out I was missing."

Michael pulled out an arrow and said, "Maybe shell leave us alone if we kill you." He shot the arrow while everybody gasped. I just paused time, side stepped, and unpaused. I just said, "That'll make it worse." They all nodded.

Then Clovis woke up. He said, "I had a dream about Percy." Everyone but me said, "You're gay." I said, "No he means he had a demigod dream about Percy." Clovis nodded. Leo asked, "What was it about?"

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was counting black rats, while Annabeth counted the white mice. I said, "B rat!" Annabeth looked. She then said, "W mouse!" When suddenly the door started creaking open. I walked (until the chain couldn't go any farther.) and looked through. I saw all the roman demigods having lunch.

I walked back to the wall and said, "They're having lunch time while were starving." She said, "I wish one of the gods would save us. Even Dionysus." I said, "Ditto."

**Chiron's P.O.V (to break the tension)**

I was trotting around when I saw Dionysus partying saying, "Those brats are gone, Yeh! Those brats are gone, Yeh!"

**Zeus's P.O.V**

I was playing Texas roadhouse with my brothers when one of the minor gods ran up to me. He said, "We found him!" I asked, "Who?" He said, "Your half-brother!" I said, "Bring him here as soon as possible!" He said, "Yes lord!" I put down my royal flush in my hand and went to my throne trying to decide what to do the boy.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and my half brother was standing there. I didn't know what to except but when I saw him I was somewhat disappointed he looked, you know, homeless.

When he saw me he said, "Aww s***!" I asked, "Is there a problem?" He said, "Of course there is! How would you feel if you where about to get killed by your half-brother?" I said, "Who was to say I was to kill you, or my brothers?" He said, "Well I thought that was the whole point of you chasing me?"

I said, "Well, Hades suggested the option." Hades then said, "It was a good one!" The boy asked, "Well what are you going to do to me?" I said, "Now that's where you and my brothers come in."


	10. AMBUSH!

**Guys I'm soooo sorry on not updating in so long but I've been juggiling alot of things. So here is the long awaited chapter.**

* * *

><p>Percy's P.O.V<p>

So, here we are sitting alone in some roman camp cell. Annabeth was making herself math problems on the ground to pass the time. I think she was calculating pi. While I was just sitting there gnawing on the chain in hopes of my saliva melting it because I heard saliva is an acid.

Eventually Annabeth said, "Seaweed brain, I know you're desperate but you biting on the chain is getting annoying!" I decided to stop in fear of dying in this rat infested cellar. Annabeth went back to calculating whatever she was calculating.

As the time past I got even more bored, and hungry. I tried to brighten the mood by saying, "I spy with my little eye something that is, brown." Annabeth without even looking up said, "Dirt." I said, "Which?" "SEAWEED BRAIN!" "Just trying to lighten the mood." Anabeth said, "Well my mood will lighten when you are quiet, and if you are dead at the same time doesn't bother me." I shuted up.

That's when we had visitors. A guy walked in and I heard a voice saying, "Make it quick." I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the guy. I said, "Nico?!" He did a shush sign. He whispered, "Sorry I took so long but it takes awhile to get Reyna's approval but I'm here to let you guys know, Tyler you know him?" I asked, "Who?" Annabeth nodded. Nico said, "Well he disappeared after he told us a sort of disturbing secret."

Annabeth said, "Which was?" Nico said, "How do I say this as least shocking as possible? I could lie." Annabeth yelled, "Cut to the chase! I hate all this drama and suspense!" Nico said, "He's a child of Cronus."

Tyler's P.O.V

After they told me their plan on proving to them I'm on their side, l was thinking. Zeus asked, "How soon can you get it done?" I said, "You really expect me to survive this?" Zeus said, "Well Hades could make sure you don't die." I turned to Hades. "Can I trust you?" Hades said, "If you follow through with this you can."

I said, "But I how do I convince them? I don't have an army of monsters!" Zeus said, "Hecate can create the illusion of one, and they would all be non-lethal, just make people fall into a coma." I said, "Fine! But what happens if it doesn't work?" Hades replied as-a-matter-of-factly, "Then we'll kill you." I said, "Challenge accepted."

Now for the hilarious randomness.

Chiron was walking along Camp Half-Blood when he saw Dionysus staggering around. Chiron walked up to him. He was about to say something when Dionysus slung his arm around Chiron and said, "How's the wife? How's the kids? I'm drunk!" And then fell flat on his back. Chiron raised an eyebrow and asked, "How is that possible?"

Now back to the 3% randomness, 7% hilarity, and 90% story.

Grover's P.O.V

After I was woken up from my faint. I saw Leo barking orders at everyone to get the ship up and going. I thought, "How the hell does he expect us to get this stupid thing flying when half of it was gone?" I looked around trying to find something to do.

I decided to get food so I went through the woods looking for something that was edible but not tin cans because I was getting food for the others not me. I was trying to get a certain apple but it was too high for me to even jump for it. Suddenly I started rising. At the time I decided not question it yet and grab the apple.

When I did, I descendedI turned round and said, "Thanks." Then I realized I was talking to a Roman solider. I ran out of the woods screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Leo's P.O.V

I was trying to get everything under away when suddenly I heard Grover screaming, "ambush" really, really, really loud. I yelled, "Everyone! The Roman's are here! Form a defensive perimeter!" Everyone (except my engineers, and Grover) formed a circle around the rest of us. Yep, we're screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! A few things. First: I read the Son of Neptune, and The Mark of Athena. Second: The 'How's the wife, how's the kids' joke, it's MINE! So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't steal it. Third: I have a laptop now so it's a lot easier to write stories, so expect a few more chapters. Fourth: I checked the traffic graph and only 6 people reviewed while well over 1000 viewed it, and I think you guys out there should at least <span>try<span> to give me some feedback, or at least a reason to go on, sniffle, nah just kidding, but seriously Review. Please? Anyway, PEACE!****  
><strong>


End file.
